Sentimientos Encotrados
by Damas de la Oscuridad
Summary: tristesa, melancolia, amor, amistad y hermandad... todo eso y mas podes encontrar si lees este fic... y por supuesto no podian faltar............. Muchos Gry y Sly!


**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes son de JK excepto aquellos que son provenientes de nuestra imaginación.**

**Autora: SleepyGirlDark1**

**Beta: Potter de Snape**

**Notas: Bueno chicos acá le dejo otra de mis historias… fue en un arranque de espiración.**

**Para los q leen nuestras otras historias… no desesperen q en cuanto nuestro muso vuelva nos ponemos a escribir**

**Besos y esperamos q lo disfruten.**

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Muchas veces veo la luna, y me vienen a la cabeza miles de recuerdos que tengo junto a ti. Todos tus abrazos, tus miradas, las sonrisas que compartimos juntos, cargadas, comentarios con doble sentido, esas largas noches que pasaba junto a ti, velando tus sueños y curando tus heridas, aquellas largas noches que me enfermaba y eras vos el que estaba junto a mi, cuidándome como siempre.

Ahora me dices que te vas, te vas lejos, lejos de todo, lejos de mi, me lo dijiste como si estuvieras hablando del tiempo, no supe como reaccionar, puse mi careta de nuevo, esa careta de que no pasa nada, pero por dentro estaba muriendo, de que la persona que quiero se marcha…

Estoy caminando debajo de esta lluvia, posiblemente mañana este enferma, pero ya no me importa nada, mis lagrimas caen a la par de las gotas de lluvia… mi rumbo no es fijo, ya no se que mas pensar…

Me duele la cabeza un montón, mis ojos me arden ya, de tanto llorar. Caigo al piso, ya no tengo mas fuerzas de seguir, ya mi vida no tiene sentido si te vas, no me dejes por favor… pero se que lo que yo te diga nada te importa, tienes esto ya decidido desde hace mucho, yo me lo tenia que haber visto llegar, ya me lo habías comentado antes…

Ya no soy importante para vos, me abandonas como todos, primero mis padres, después mi tutora y ahora vos, sabes muy bien que no se si pueda aguantar esto, el sentimiento de abandono es difícil de borrar, pero ya nada importa…

Mientras estoy tirada en el piso, veo que alguien se acerca, no le doy importancia, lo único que quiero es desaparecer, ya no tengo fuerzas para nada.

Se que esa persona me esta hablando, pero no le presto atención. Pero después siento que me agarra del brazo y me sacuda para que le preste atención. Y al fijarme bien en esa persona, la reconozco, es un amigo de mi padre de la infancia, antes de que mis padres desaparecieran, el venia todos los días a visitarnos, cuando estos desaparecieron prácticamente vivía con el. Siento que me sacude de nuevo, y le presto atención a lo que me dice

- Kat. ¿Estas bien?, ¡¡¡contéstame!!! – Dice el ya muy preocupado porque me lo quedo mirando fijamente.

-Armand… si estoy bien…- le digo, pero me agarra mucha tos, creo que ya me enferme, pero como dije, nada importa. Veo todo borroso, antes de caer en la oscuridad oigo un grito, era Armand que al verme caer para atrás se había asustado, después todo oscuridad.

Pov Kat

Siento ruidos al mí alrededor, primero bajos, pero mientras más recupero la conciencia los escucho con más claridad. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero los ciento pesados, trato de nuevo y lo consigo lentamente, ya que la luz que entra por las ventanas me lastima los ojos.

Veo que Armand junto con mi tutor me están mirando, se notan que ambos están muy enojados por la escapada de la otra noche. Trato de incorporarme, pero cuando me estoy levantando me agarra un mareo tremendo, que si no fuera por Armand que me agarro justo a tiempo, me hubiera caído. Cuando estoy acomodada el primero que habla es mi tutor.

-Pero en que estabas pensando????!!!!!, si Armand no te hubiera encontrado te hubieras muerto!! Acaso estas loca???!!!! En que demonios estabas pensando??!!- me dice, mejor dicho me grita mi tutor, mientras se levantaba de la silla, siento un nudo en la garganta yo como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, bajo la vista para que no me vea así

-Basta!!!- le dice Armand, yo sigo con la vista baja- Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no hace falta que le grites… Ahora Katherin, me podes en que estabas pensando en salir con la peor tormenta que se registro en 50 años en Gran Bretaña? – Me pregunto Armand, sabía que se estaba controlando, estaban ambos muy furiosos, ya que si me llamaba por mi nombre completo era muy mala señal pero yo no podía y no quería contestar. Y eso les puso más furiosos

- Veo que no contestas. Me estoy por ir y lo único que haces es complicarme las cosas!!... sabias muy bien que me tenia que ir temprano hoy para ver a Albus y se te ocurre salir de noche con aquella tormenta, complicándome las cosas! además…- Empezó mi tutor a reclamarme, nunca lo había visto así, pero le corte, ya no podía aguantarme.

-Como piensas que me siento??!!– Empecé a gritar, pero ya las lagrimas me caían, no podía gritar mucho ya que me dolía horrores la garganta, la estaba forzando mucho, para que mis palabras salieran un tono mas alto del normal, después me arrepentiría, me senté en la cama, me agarro un mareo pero ya nada importaba- Me recriminas a mi que me voy, y vos que??!!!... Ándate con el viejo Domoldore y déjame en paz a mi!!!, ya no sos nada mío para recriminarme!!!, vos mismo me abandonaste, cuando dijiste que nunca lo harías!!!!... Te vas, con el!, porque según vos le debes tu vida!, pero yo que?- Ya no podía parar, me sentía peor que antes, la cabeza me estaba por estallar, me faltaba la respiración, y los adulto se dieron cuenta, ya que estaban por interrumpirme, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que me callen- Ándate con tu mentor! Vete!! Ándate con Sirius y tu entupida Orden, y déjame en paz! Ya no… - Pero no pude seguir, un ataque de tos me vino de repente, me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar, me oprimía el pecho, un ataque de Asma, desde hace cuanto que no tenia uno?, no lo recuerdo,

Siento que me agarran los dos y me acuestan, y Armand apoya su boca en la mía, y me da respiración boca a boca, para después frotarme el pecho fuertemente para que se abran las vías respiratorias, repite esta operación tres veces mas, pero mi respiración no se estabilizaba, sentía una pequeña mejora, pero para que después volviera la opresión, ya Armand no sabia que hacer, nunca había durado tanto, yo sentía mucha desesperación, y me largue a llorar peor, escuchaba lejano a Armand que me hablaba.

-Kat, Kat!!, te tenes que tranquilizar, por favor!! – se escuchaba desesperado- Llama por la red floo a Blaise, ya!! Y decile que venga inmediatamente!- escucho que le dice al otro hombre, para luego repetir la operación…

Después de uno minutos, siento que Armand se aleja, y siento un vació tremendo, pero luego siento, que me hacen de nuevo respiración boca a boca, pero no es el, lo reconozco inmediatamente, para luego sacarme la camiseta y dejarme nada mas con el corpiño, siento sus manos que recorren mi pecho, lentamente esparciendo un aceite, para luego frotar fuertemente.

-Kati, por favor, escucha mi vos y tranquilízate- escucho que me murmura- Recuerda cuando éramos niños, Kati por favor- su voz denotaba desesperación y miedo me frota el pecho nuevamente, lo hace dos veces mas, trato de tranquilizarme, y lo logro, siempre lo logra, es el único que cuando las cosas se salían de control me tranquilizaba.

-Blaise- logro murmurar

- Si linda, soy yo- mientras para un segundo de frotar- estas mejor? – Me pregunta, se nota que se había preocupado mucho.

-Si- le digo- abrázame, por favor- le pido con vos baja, ya que no podía hablar, me sentía muy mareada y tenia mucho miedo de que se volviera a repetir, nunca me había pasado así, tan fuerte y tan largo. Desde hace muchos años que no me agarraba un ataque de Asma ya que cuando era chica, lo había podido mantener a raya.

No hacia falta que se lo repitiera, me levanta dulcemente, y hace que me apoye contra su pecho, como cuando éramos chicos, me tranquilizaba su presencia.

Por encima de su hombro, veo que están los dos adultos mirándome muy preocupados, lindo espectáculo había dado. Pero no me importa como se sienten, ya que gracias a ellos había pasado eso. Me había descontrolado por su culpa, y por sus reproches.

Cierro los ojos, para terminar de regular mi respiración, ya que estaba un poco agitada, y escucho los latidos de Blaise. Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando siento que mi amigo, me separa un poco de su cuerpo, para poder dejarme acostada en la cama, me tapa bien con las mantas, y se levanta, le dice algo a los otros dos, y se van, no sentí nada mas, me quede dormida….

Fin del PoV

En una habitación grande, se encontraba un muchacho y dos hombres, los tres se encontraban preocupados por lo que había pasado, los dos adultos sabían que era culpa de ellos, que a Kat le agarrara tremendo ataque de Asma.

Estaban todos callados, cuando…

-Gracias- comento Armand, mirando al joven

-No me las tienes de dar Armand, sabes muy bien que daría mi vida por Kati- le dijo serio, había algo que no le cerraba- Porque?- pregunto, al ver la cara confundida de los adultos se explico- desde hace años que no tiene un episodio de Asma, porque justamente ahora le agarro, pensé que la tenían controlada, si sabia que alguna vez pasaría esto de nuevo, no me hubiera ido!.. Acaso me mintieron???- termino en tono acusador

- No Blaise, lo tenia, lo tiene mejor dicho, controlado, es que… ayer salio con la tormenta que había, y Armand la encontró justo a tiempo, antes que perdiera la conciencia en el medio de la calle, cuando despertó, le dijimos un par de cosas, y todo se salio de control- le respondió el otro adulto. Ya que parecía que Armand estaba mudo, ambos se sentían culpables de lo que había pasado, sabían muy bien que si no llegaba el joven, Kat podría estar muerta en estos momentos.

- Me siento fatal- empezó el otro adulto- gracias a nosotros paso todo esto…- mirando el reloj continuo- se te hizo muy tarde ya, Albus se habrá ido ya del punto de reunión- Dijo mirando al otro adulto.

-No importa, no se si seria lo mas conveniente que me valla, ya que por ese tema ella esta mal- le contesto

-Vete, no hay problema, esta Blaise, esta ya todo bajo control, yo te llamo ante cualquier cosa… además… no creo que te quiera ver en estos momentos- le dijo- no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que es la verdad, elegiste la Orden antes de ella, y eso la lastimo… ojo… que yo no te estoy recriminando… tienes que estar con Sirius y los chicos… te necesitan- termino Armand

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- y se fue a la puerta, levanto las maletas y salio.

Se apareció en una calle muggle, delante de dos casas, pero de repente empezó a surgir en el medio de esas dos casas, otra, el cuartel de la Orden. Para ser sinceros, no tenia ningunas ganas de estar allí, la había pasado mal cuando había estado allí en el 3 año de Harry, y luego de que Sirius se escapo del ministerio, pero volvía siempre, todos los días, junto a su protegida, ya que esta no tenia mucho problema ya que se encontraba junto a ella, su otra tutora, pero después de la desaparición de esta, se habían vuelto mas unidos que nunca, por eso la reacción de Kat, cuando le dijo que se tenia que ir de nuevo, y que esta vez se iba todo el año, y que no podía volver.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto, que se abría la puerta del cuartel, hasta que escucho que le hablaban

-Hola!!! Tanto tiempo! Como estas….

Luego de que el hombre abandonara la habitación, quedo sumido en un gran silencio. Blaise, sabia que la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el se sentía muy culpable de lo que había pasado, además, de que no podía decirle nada, ya que no sabia bien lo que había sucedido para que Kati, llegara a ese extremo.

Cuando el joven le iba a preguntar, alguien se había aparecido fuera de la casa, y ambos sabían muy bien quien era.

Antes de que el invitado, llegara a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban, esta se abrió gracias a Armand, y el desconocido entro.

-Buenos días Draco- lo saludo Armand

-Hola- le respondió el ají-gris- que les pasa?... están raros… donde esta Kat?, es raro que estando Blaise acá y ella no.- bromeo el joven, pero los otros dos, no les cayo muy bien ese comentario.

-Hubo ciertos problemas Drakito, esta acostada ahora- le contesto Blaise de mala manera.

-Que le paso?- pregunto entre curioso y preocupado Draco, y los otros dos, le contaron, haciéndole jurar que no le contaría nada a la chica- No te puedo creer, pero no lo tenia controlado la enfermedad?

-Ha si es, en fin, solo hay que esperar a que se mejore, y pueda molestarnos- bromeo el otro joven.

- Y si, tengo algo que contarles, estuve escuchando una conversación de mi padre con otros mortifagos, parece ser, que Voldemort, quiere secuestrar al tarado de Potter, dentro de unas semanas, pero no se cuando, voy a intentar enterarme, si no vamos a estar en grandes problemas- termino Malfoy

-Hay cosas que nunca cambia- comento Blaise, refiriéndose a como se refirió de Potter, y a lo de Voldemort, y Armand al captar el segundo sentido a la frase, se largo a reír.

-En fin, creo que podríamos ir a comer, no creo que Kat re despierte dentro de un largo rato- propuso el mayor.

-Me parece perfecto!- exclamaron a coro los dos jóvenes


End file.
